


Ayleth's Pleasure

by herballady



Series: Her Majesty's Tales [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herballady/pseuds/herballady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayleth, the Queen's head of security gets distracted from her work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayleth's Pleasure

I heard a knock at the door and Ayleth absently said,  
“Enter.” I continued my work as the door opened and someone came in the room. I heard Ayleth put down the paper she had been looking at and say,  
“Marigold, what brings you here?”  
“I wanted to talk to you about something,” said Marigold, walking towards the desk. She stopped short of it.  
“What are you doing in here? You look… off,” she said, confused. I could hear Ayleth’s voice shake slightly as she answered,  
“I’m just a bit distracted right now. What did you need to talk about?”  
“I needed to talk to you about hiring a new supplier for the herb stores,” she said suspiciously, “and I have to get a list of approved– Are you sure you’re alright? You look like you’re really struggling with something.” I laughed silently to myself as Ayleth groaned and put her head in her hands.  
“I’m- I’m okay. Just, right now really isn’t a good time. Can you come back in a bit?”  
“Of course,” Marigold said, “I’ll drop by after lunch this afternoon. I hope everything works out okay.” With that, she turned and left, shutting the door firmly behind her. Ayleth leaned back in her chair and gasped as I once more pressed my tongue against her soaking core.  
“Oh, Faye,” she moaned, “Oh, right there.” I smiled to myself again and went back to sucking on her clit. She had come for me eight times already and I felt her tighten again. As she rode my tongue, she orgasmed. I kissed her clit gently before I started getting up. I was half-way out from under the desk where Ayleth was leaned back in her chair, panting, when the door opened and Marigold re-entered the room.  
“I just want to make sure that you’re oka–” she cut herself short as she took in the scene before her. I was half crouched under the desk, naked and disheveled. My lips and chin were wet from Ayleth’s pleasure. In the chair, Ayleth sat reclined with her leggings pulled down around her calves. A slow grin spread across Marigold’s face, she shut the door and said,  
“Now this is an interesting situation.” She strolled around the desk to where I stood and asked,  
“You were under there when I came in?” I nodded an affirmation. She smiled and wiped some of the liquid from my chin.  
“How many times?” she asked, glancing over to Ayleth.  
“Nine,” I answered. She looked impressed.  
“My, you were busy,” she said, “I bet that you need some relief now too.” Marigold quickly grabbed my hips and spun me around. She pushed me against the desk and thrust two fingers into my already wet center. I gasped as she entered me and set a slow pace. I ached already from pleasing Ayleth, but feeling the way Marigold’s fingers moved inside of me intensified my need. I glanced over to Ayleth who was now alert and intensely watching the scene in front of her. Marigold knew that she was watching and began to press inside of me harder and faster, making me gasp with each small motion. She slapped my ass and stroked my g spot, making me orgasm as Ayleth made eye contact with me.  
I carefully lifted myself from the desk, and turned to Marigold. I felt Ayleth’s watching eyes upon us as I kissed Marigold passionately. I slowly undressed her, kissing her neck and shoulders as her clothing dropped to the floor. I let my hands rest on her hips and said softly,  
“Thanks for taking care of that for me, I’ve always loved the feel of your fingers inside me.”  
“You two have been together before?” Ayleth asked, sounding surprised.  
Marigold laughed and responded, “How do you think I knew she’d be willing to help with your plan for the Queen?”  
Seeing Ayleth’s expression, I asked, “Would you like to see some of the things we like to do?” She nodded, leaning back in the chair and licking her lips unconsciously. I smiled and walked behind Marigold, pressing my breasts against her back and moving my hands to cup hers. She smiled and moaned, turning her head so that I could kiss her neck as I caressed her. After a moment, I moved one hand lower to run my fingers over the soft smooth skin of her hip. As I followed the crest of her hipbone forward, I felt her breathing increase. Ayleth was watching intently, her eyes following every slight movement.  
As I pressed my fingers against her inner thigh, I heard both women moan almost simultaneously. I teased Marigold until she was writhing beneath me. I looked to Ayleth, who had her eyes on my face.  
“Tell me what you want me to do to her,” I said seductively. She moaned desperately and glanced to Marigold.  
“Tease her and describe how wet she is,” Ayleth said. Heat flooded my aching core and I moved to obey.  
“Mmmh,” I moaned as I touched Marigold’s center.  
“She is soaking wet and I can feel how ready she is to have me inside of her.”  
“Play with her clit,” Ayleth ordered, authoritatively.  
I pressed against Marigold, she was throbbing from pleasing me.  
“You’re awfully excited,” I told her, teasing her clit.  
“Well walking in on you two, was-” she paused, looking to Ayleth. Ayleth had started playing with herself and Marigold said, “I don’t think we should let her do that.”  
“Excuse me, I have excellent stamina.” Ayleth defended herself, with a cocky tone.  
“I don’t remember that being the case when you challenged the Queen,” Marigold teased her.  
“Stamina wasn’t the issue,” I said as I looked into Ayleth’s eyes, “Its control you need to work on. Resist touching yourself while you watch us and I’ll make it worth your while.”  
“We’ll make it worth your while,” Marigold said, turning her head to kiss me. Ayleth moaned and removed her fingers from between her legs. I smiled and began to focus my attention on Marigold again, playing with her still throbbing clit. She gasped and writhed against me as I teased and caressed her. Ayleth watched our every move, breathing hard as she did. Slowly, I brought Marigold achingly close to orgasm. She came as I entered her and I made eye contact with Ayleth, who was about to follow suit. I shook my head at her and she moaned desperately, biting her lip to keep herself from orgasm. Marigold shook through her orgasm and I thrust my fingers inside of her as she tightened around them. Almost as soon as she finished, I sped my movements, immediately making her come again. I held eye contact with Ayleth through three more of Marigold’s orgasms before she lost control. She moaned achingly as she came and collapsed in the chair. I smiled at her and said,  
“I suppose that deserves a reward.” I moved Marigold and myself forward, bending her forward until she was leaning barely an inch away from Ayleth’s center.  
“Lick her,” I said as I pushed into her from behind. Marigold moaned breathlessly and began licking Ayleth enthusiastically. Ayleth placed her hands against the back of Marigold’s head and pressed her deeper. I pushed deep into Marigold until she came again. She then increased her pace and made Ayleth orgasm too. Marigold, exhausted, fell to her knees with her head in Ayleth’s lap.  
“Mmh, that is a lovely picture for me,” I said, slapping Marigold on the ass and kissing Ayleth on the cheek.  
“Marigold,” I said, “You had better get yourself together. I imagine the Queen will be looking for you.”


End file.
